Speak Now
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: TIVAAAA basic I know but screw it. Don't know how many chapters but will be multiple.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am not the kind of girl_**  
 ** _Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion_**  
 ** _But you are not the kind of boy_**  
 ** _Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_**

Ziva didn't know what she was doing. Well, technically she was invited so it would be rude not to come. Right? At least that was the reasoning she was using. She walked up to the person signing everyone in with the wrapped empty box she had just for show. "Ziva David," she says

"Um... Sorry, ma'mm but you are not on the list." The man said.

"Well, I was invited," Ziva said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in." the man says.

 _I'll have to find another way_ Ziva thinks.

 ** _I sneak in and see your friends_**  
 ** _And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_**  
 ** _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_**  
 ** _Somewhere back inside a room_**  
 ** _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_**  
 ** _This is surely not what you thought it would be_**  
 ** _I lose myself in a daydream_**  
 ** _Where I stand and say_**

Ziva found a back entrance and walked in. In at last in at last thank God almighty, I'm in at last. Ziva sees a whole line of people dressed in the ugliest pastel blue and green she had seen. as they swing open the door she hears E.J. yelling at a bridesmaid and when she gets a glimpse of E.J. she automatically compares her dress to a stack of croissants on a table nearby. Tony surely didn't love her, did he? Ziva loses herself in a daydream.

 ** _"Don't say yes, run away now_**  
 ** _I'll meet you when you're out_**  
 ** _Of the church at the back door_**  
 ** _Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
 ** _You need to hear me out"_**  
 ** _And they said, "speak now"_**

 _"Tony, don't do this. You don't love her. I know you love me"_

 _"Zi, you are so right I love you not her," Tony says. then he takes the ring he had in his pocket for E.J. of course even her wedding band was surrounded by diamonds. "Ziva David from the moment I met you were amazing. The first thing you asked me is if I was having phone sex and ever since then you have made me laugh every day. Will you continue doing that for the rest of my life."_

 _"Oh My God Tony, of course, I will. Just meet me out back."_ Ziva was quickly sapped out of her daydream.

 _ **Fond gestures are exchanged**_  
 _ **And the organ starts to play**_  
 _ **A song that sounds like a death march**_  
 _ **And I am hiding in the curtains**_  
 _ **It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_  
 _ **She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_  
 _ **But I know you wish it was me**_  
 _ **You wish it was me, don't you?**_

Ziva hid in the leaves of a weeping willow as the keyboard started to play. A sound like the ones in horror movies right before the main character goes into the basement. E.J. walks down the aisle in her croissant dress. Never looking worse for Tony then at this moment.

 _ **Don't say yes, run away now**_  
 _ **I'll meet you when you're out**_  
 _ **Of the church at the back door**_  
 _ **Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
 _ **You need to hear me out**_  
 _ **And they said, "speak now"**_

 _ **Don't say yes, run away now**_  
 _ **I'll meet you when you're out**_  
 _ **Of the church at the back door**_  
 _ **Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
 _ **Your time is running out**_  
 _ **And they said, "speak now"**_

Ziva gets lost in a daydream again.

 _"Tony, you don't love her. You love me. And she doesn't love you I do."_

 _ **I hear the preacher say**_

 _ **"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_  
 _ **There's a silence, there's my last chance**_  
 _ **I stand up with shaking hands**_  
 _ **All eyes on me**_  
 _ **Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_  
 _ **But I'm only lookin' at you**_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Zi hears the preacher say. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Ziva knows this is her last chance. She jumps out of the tree getting caught in the branches. "Stupid wallowing willow, willowing wallower WHATEVER TREE.," she says. Her hands were sweating and everyone was looking at her she could feel it but she was only looking at Tony. E.J.'s whole family had a horrified look and so did E.J.

Tony says just over a whisper "I thought you weren't here. Why did you hide?"

"It seems your pastry bride uninvited me," Ziva says with a small nervous chuckle.

 _ **I am not the kind of girl**_  
 _ **Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion**_  
 _ **But you are not the kind of boy,**_  
 _ **Who should be marryin' the wrong girl**_

"Tony" Ziva starts "I should not be here I get that. But you should not be marrying her and I get that. So please do me a favor,"

 _ **So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"**_

"...and don't say yes. Just leave. I'll be by my car out back. Just hear me out." and with that Ziva ran to her car.

 _ **And you say, "let's run away now**_  
 _ **I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door**_  
 _ **Oh, baby, I didn't say my vow**_  
 _ **So glad you were around when they said, "speak now"**_

Ziva gets in her car and just sits there crying. She hears a knock on her window. she rolls it down to see Abby standing there. "Ziva you are so brave," she says. "And Tony is coming out here he is just changing."

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva says.

Abby runs off and Tony shortly comes to her passenger side.

"You actually came." Ziva barely got out before Tony captured her lips with his.

"Thank you, ZI, thank you."


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy

~Monday~

Labby

"ZIVAAAA, congratulations!" The young scientist shouts running to Ziva and hugging her. "Oh, Tony I am so proud of you."

"Abby, please calm down we just walked in." Tony said.

"And you knew this would happen." The Israeli pointed out.

"Well yeah but it is still exciting." Abby says in a 'like duh' tone. "Why did you come down here anyway?"

"To tell you that we are officially dating." Tony says.

"Really," Abby beams. "That is so great."

"He looks at me the way all women want to be looked at by a man." Ziva says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, look at that quoting a movie good job!" Tony says.

"Wait! So does that mean Gibbs is ok with this." Abby says.

"Well, I used my charm and swooned him." Tony says.

"And by that he means the director has no rules against it so Gibbs can't fire him" Ziva says telling the real story. "But he did threaten to head slap him to China Town if he hurt me."

"Well good to know." Abby said. "What does CIRay think?" She questions.

"OMG Ray." Ziva says running out of the lab Tony following.

Squad Room

"Hi, Ray... Oh, I'm good. Yeah, about that." Ziva tries to breakup with Ray as nicely as possible.

...

"That did not sound pretty." Tony says laughing.

"Shut your pipe hole." Ziva says through her teeth.

"Pie hole Zee-vah."

"I don't care. She babbled "I feel bad I mean I cheated on him."

"I'm sure he understands, Zi, I mean I am handsome and smart and funny and charming." Tony bragged.

"Shut up." Ziva said annoyed.

"Both of you shut up." Gibbs said walking in.


End file.
